


The wanting comes in waves

by bluesmrs



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Voice Actor RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк приходит к Брендону поиграть в Масс Эффект. И не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wanting comes in waves

У Кинера влажная и теплая ладонь, и Марк в первый момент вздрагивает, едва заметно, а потом вытирает ладонь о джинсы, ищет что-то в кармане с сосредоточенным выражением лица, улыбается. В квартире у Брендона тихо, пусто и гулко. Зато есть мягкий диван, гигантская плазма и холодильник с мини-баром. Вполне сойдет для вечера знакомства.

Брендон закидывает в рот очередную подушечку жвачки. Четвертую, вроде бы, за последние полчаса. А играют они уже несколько часов.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты жуешь шерстяной носок?

Кинер смотрит на него непонимающе, сглатывает, делает странные движения: языком во рту, руками, поворачивается к нему со стулом вместе, мотает головой.

\- Что, прости? - выговаривает, наконец, он. Голосом Гарруса. Хотя, что там. Он весь вечер говорит с интонациями своего персонажа, нисколько не смущаясь.  
\- Ты всю пачку уже в рот себе засунул или там осталась пара подушечек для меня? - терпеливо говорит Марк и протягивает руку.

Брендон хлопает себя по джинсам, лезет в карман куртки, которая висит на спинке стула, протягивает замусоленную фольгу, в которой находится последняя подушечка.

Она теплая и мягкая, когда Марк, закатив глаза, отправляет ее себе в рот щелчком пальцев. Как Брендон, наверное. Мир добивает очередного гета и потягивается, кидает джойстик на диван и запрокидывает голову. Брендон смотрит на него со своего стула. Сверху вниз, снизу вверх. Несколько раз, тщательно. Он все еще жует. Громко. Пока Марк играл, он не замечал этого навязчивого звука. Он приподнимает голову и мрачно смотрит, прямо на губы Кинера. Тот застывает и виновато улыбается.

\- Я не Кельвин, - зачем-то говорит он, вернувшись с кухни. - Пиво будешь?  
\- Твоя очередь, - Марк кивает на джойстик и подвигается. Хотя места и так достаточно.  
\- О. Окей, - Брендон садится рядом, слишком близко, берет джойстик и погружается в игру.

Он кусает губы, чертыхается и во все глаза смотрит на экран, полностью погруженный в виртуальный мир, не замечая ничего.

\- Брендон.

Марку приходится пару раз повторить его имя, прежде чем тот хмурится и ставит игру на паузу, поворачивается к нему и застывает, приоткрыв рот. А Марк, едва касаясь костяшками пальцев его подбородка, тянет его к себе и целует.

\- Аминокислоты, - бубнит ему в губы Брендон, джойстик падает куда-то на ковер между ними, и Кинер вцепляется в его предплечья, отвечая на поцелуй с неожиданным желанием. Марк гладит его по затылку, путаясь пальцами в мягких вихрах, вылизывая его рот, прикусывая пухлые губы и смеется.  
\- Я не буду.. глотать.  
\- Окей, - говорит Брендон и выдыхает, облизывает губы и смотрит куда-то сквозь него.  
\- Надеюсь, твоя кровать такая же огромная, как и плазма?  
\- Чем тебе не нравится этот диван?  
\- Мы его испачкаем? - приподнимает бровь Марк.  
\- Тогда будешь глотать? - Кинер нарочно чуть понижает голос. Ублюдок.  
\- Все продумал? - восхищается Марк, хлопая ладонью по кожаной обивке, и Брендон каким-то немыслимым образом заползает на диван, не выпуская его предплечья.  
\- Ага, - соглашается он и смотрит. А потом неожиданно резко опрокидывает на себя, скользит ладонями по его бокам, продевает пальцы в петли на джинсах, прижимает к себе, приподнимает бедра, потирается, тянется за поцелуем, но Марк упирается ладонью в его плечо, вжимая его в диван. Задирает футболку с логотипом неизвестной ему группы, и это прикосновение - прохладных пальцев к теплой, горячей, коже - вышибает остатки самообладания. Он зашел познакомиться.

Брендон под ним пытается неловко ерзать, недовольно морщится, приподнимаясь, но Марк не дает ему этого сделать, больно сжимает плечо, не сводит взгляда.

\- Окей, - Кинер тянет руку к его джинсам, растягивает ремень, облизывает припухшие губы, пытаясь делать это на ощупь, потому что ему ничерта не видно, и немного неудобно, но он ловко расправляется и с ремнем, и с пуговицей, и с молнией, но потом замирает, едва касаясь костяшками пальцев его члена через ткань белья. Ждет: одобрения или отказа. Ждет, но не дожидается, приподнимается все же на локте, смотрит, следит за своей рукой, ласкает его, сглатывая, пытается сдернуть с него джинсы и трусы одной рукой, успевает вскинуть почти недовольный взгляд, но Марк кивает, выдыхает медленно, перешагивает через его бедро, упираясь коленом между ног, отчего Кинер неосознанно сжимает ладонь в кулак, и спускает джинсы с бельем до середины бедер. С джинсами Брендона все немного сложнее, и он ухитряется едва не свалиться с дивана, пока стягивает их.

Им обоим жарко, хотя Марк помнит, что температура в гостиной всего каких-то двадцать градусов. Но он чувствует как капельки пота щекотно скользят по спине, между лопаток, видит, как Кинер торопливо утирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони, и что прядки у его висков вьются чуть сильнее. Они пока что никуда не спешат, и движения ладонями синхронно-медленные, вдумчивые, они только пытаются понять, как им нравится. Как правильно. Марк упирается ладонью в диван рядом с бедром Брендона, смотрит на того исподлобья, чтобы потом мог вспомнить - как тот прикусывает губы, жмурится, вдыхает рвано-резко, вздрагивает, ахая и смотрит куда угодно, только лишь бы не в глаза Мира. Внизу живота тяжело и сладко, и возбуждение почти болезненное, но Марк не хочет большего - может быть. Может быть, пока. Поэтому он сам закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается на торопливых движениях ладоней, примитивных ласках - словно им по пятнадцать лет. Но как бы они оба ни пытаются сдержаться, через несколько минут Марк чувствует, как Брендон вздрагивает под ним, приподнимая бедра, чувствует теплую вязкую жидкость на пальцах, слышит протяжный приглушенный стон, и кончает сам, стискивает зубы, выдыхая, и открывает, наконец, глаза.

Брендон смотрит на него совершенно безумным взглядом и самодовольно улыбается.

\- Кажется, я знаю, почему ты прошел на роль психопата-педофила, - ухмыляется Марк, вытирая свою ладонь о его футболку.  
\- Останешься на ночь? - Брендон лениво следит за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
\- Разумеется.


End file.
